


We Will Hold

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [89]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We will hold until help arrives." Boromir sounds more confident than he had before he took the long road to Imladris and back. "Until need is gone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Éowyn, at the beginning of the siege of Minas Tirith  
> Prompt: Drum  
> Alternate Universe: Road to Mundburg

The drumbeat throbs through the city, and Éowyn drops her hand to the sword that rests at her hip, fingers curling around the hilt. Glad she's sent Eradan and his nurse into the hills with the others evacuating the city, so her son isn't at risk from the vast army that blackens the plains below.

Boromir's hand comes to rest on her shoulder a moment later, standing far enough from her that she has room to draw the sword if she has need. Not that it will be needed unless the siege becomes truly dire, with the great black walls of the outer circle of the city.

"We will hold until help arrives." Boromir sounds more confident than he had before he took the long road to Imladris and back. "Until need is gone."

Éowyn reaches up her free hand to cover Boromir's, drawing in a deep breath. They will hold Mundburg until they are all felled, or until aid comes from Rohan or the southern fiefs of Gondor, and aid must come. If no one else comes, Éowyn knows Éomer will, that Theodred will. She knows that Imrahil will come unless the Corsairs sail against Dol Amroth as Denethor so fears.

"We will," she says, instead of voicing her own fears. "All of us together."

She looks up over her shoulder, meeting his gaze as he steps a little closer. Boromir smiles a moment, and nods, wrapping his arm around her shoulder a moment, to take a chance at comfort before the storm breaks over them.

**Author's Note:**

> As in book-canon, aid will come from Rohan and from the southern fiefs, as Éowyn is hoping and expecting. Some of the details change, but I'm trying to keep relatively close to canon (either book or movie) in respect to major events.


End file.
